


The Misadventures of Gay Etherians

by Irrelative_Insomniac



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: "What is sex?", Bow is a princess too damnit, But it's 5am and I haven't slept, Curious Horde Members, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, I'll start soon I promise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Horde doesn't do sex, Touch starved Horde kids, did i mention gay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelative_Insomniac/pseuds/Irrelative_Insomniac
Summary: So I have a headcannon that the Horde doesn't do sex for fun, only out of necessity since they need new generations to train. I also believe if that is the case, there would be no tollerance of homosexuality since it would produce no offspring. On the other side, Brightmoon and the other kingdoms are very sex positive with every kind of relationship. I mean- Perfuma to me acts like a  hippie swinger- I mean what?Anyway at some point Glimmer learns Adora has no idea sex can be something other than what the Horde does.I suck at summaries but long story short it's really fucking gay.





	The Misadventures of Gay Etherians

**Author's Note:**

> I hit writers block but I will add the next part soon! In the next segment, Adora will start to notice her feelings towards certain people are changing, for better or worse, we have yet to find out.

Adora woke to the insistent thrum of pain in her back. She sat up on her bed and looked around, seeing her friends still sound asleep. With a groan, she got up and quietly walked to her bathroom.  
She glanced at the assortment of first aid supplies, before stripping her tanktop and unwrapping the bandages around her torso. With a hiss of pain, she peeled the gauze from her back, looking over her shoulder at the mirror to inspect the wounds Catra left.  
"No signs of infection....good..." she said to herself quietly. Reaching back as best she could, she lathered the fairly deep claw-marks in an ointment Glimmer had given her. Once satisfied with it, she wrapped herself with new gauze and new bandages, a contented sigh escaping her lips when the ointment caused the wounds to be partially numbed.  
"Adora...?" Came a sleep-cracked voice.  
"I'm in here, Glim, just changing my bandages." The blonde said.  
"Sleep..." Glimmer said tiredly.  
"In a minute." Adora adjusted the bandages before walking back to her cot, finding Glimmer already in a deep sleep and Bow entirely undisturbed. With a sigh she, too, laid down to sleep. 

The next morning was filled with the soft hum of magic as Queen Angella and Glimmer worked to restore the castle, Adora helping as She-Ra as best she could. It took nearly a week, but the castle was fixed and Perfuma had regrown the Whispering Woods. Everything appeared to be back to normal, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. It never does.


End file.
